


Anchor

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Daisy is spinning out of control, Basira has a few ideas on how to ground her.





	Anchor

“You're spinning out of control,” Basira says and Daisy glares at her. 

“I'm perfectly in control, thank you,” she retorts and Basira looks completely unimpressed. 

“Come here.” It's not even framed as a command, but Daisy follows it anyway. There isn't much she could deny Basira. Basira twines her fingers into Daisy's hair, almost gently. “You're too tense, you need to relax a bit.”

“You got any suggestions on how I should do that?” Daisy spits out, watches as Basira’s eyes light up with desire.

“Several,” she says and tugs hard at Daisy’s hair. Daisy falls to her knees willingly.


End file.
